Protective garments for use by adults in feeding infants are known. These garments and other protective wear are used after feeding an infant. As is well known, infants frequently burp or regurgitate when being held just after being fed. In the past, towels, cloths or dishrags have been used by adults to protect their clothing during feeding or burping. Also, protective garments have been proposed for use when holding an infant close to the chest. There garment typically cover only a portion of one shoulder in the event the child regurgitates any undigested food onto the adult's shoulder.
These known protective garments have various drawbacks, however. For example, many of the known garments do not provide for a sufficient level of liquid imperviousness to prevent soiling of the clothing. Also, many of these garments do not cover all of the portions of the adult's body that may be soiled by the child's regurgitation. Other drawbacks and disadvantages also exist with respect to know protective garments.